Zoids: Galactic BattleGrounds
by Blank1
Summary: This is the beginning of the Second Season with Bit Cloud, after that... he loses his possition! Please Read and Reply
1. the Comet Team

Zoids:Galactic BattleGround Episode one: the Comet Team by Josef Kainrad  
  
This event accures the next season of Zoid Battling after the Royal Cup was won by the Pilot Bit Cloud.  
  
Sunday In the Hover Cargo  
  
The Republic President: Are you sure you don't want to just wait and be in the Royal Cup? You can just wait if you wan't. Bit Cloud: No, it will be boring. I will just play the intire season, and I know I could travel the world untill I wait. Fight whoever. the R.P.: Ok, Bit.  
  
Bit Cloud: Man, I am really glad we took that long, 4 month, Vacation. Me and Liger really needed that. Docter Toros: Bit, Don't you mean,Liger and I. Bit Cloud: No, not you and liger. Me and liger. Docter Toros's face is washed away by a mad look, and goes into the kitchen. Jamie walks in the living room. Jamie: OK, are next battle as the Blitz team is against... Umm.. the  
  
Comet Team. Bit: OK, what do ya have on information about the Comet Team? Jamie: Lets see here, four Pteras and... A.... Bit: A what? Jamie: A Zabre Tiger, with a long-range sniper ion cannon, and mini- boosters!!! Bit: Oh. That all. We can take that on. I mean,come on. We defeated Vega with a bit of Difficulty. These guys should be done with ease. Jamie: I think you mean these Chicks. Leena ease-dropping while watching Z.N.N.( Zoids News Network): HEY! Brad walks in. Brad: What is all the chit-chat about? Jamie: Oh, we were just talking about our next match. Brad: How much pay? Bit: thirty-five thousand. Brad: Each? That works for me. Leena jumps up from the couch with joy! Leena: OH My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! Dr.Toros walking in with some coffee: What is wrong?!?! Leena: Listen. Leena Turns up the volume on the t.v.. It show a man walking from a giant space station. News Reporter standing infront of the man: Hello. Tonight on Z.N.N. we are showing a exclusive event. This man you see behind me may seem like a normal OutLaw or Zoid Pilot. But... Leena: That is him. The guy that came... T.V. News Reporter: He is indeed a Great Zoid Warrior. Coming from another galaxy! He comes from Earth. As most of you know, Earth is a OutLaw planet. Very few laws are there. Only the best of the best are allowed there.He is known by Shadow or Shadow Flame. the Mysterious Man: Hello. I am the two-time galactic Champion of my galaxy. None of you may see my zoid untill we fight. I am going to be in this seasons Zoid Battles. Suit Up. Bit: Man. We have to face him! He is the best pilot in his galaxy! Man. Jamie: He may be beatin' before we face him! You never know. Our Match is tommorow at 3:35 pm. Brad: It is 1:29 am... We need to get some rest, Night! Leena: Night Bit: Night! Dr.Toros: Good night everyone. Get soem rest now! Jamie: I am going to look up some data on that man first. Everyone walks into there rooms on the new addition of the Hover Cargo, except Jamie. He fell a sleep at the computer.  
  
The next day. Everyone is in the Hover Cargo. Brad gets up and walks in the Living Room with some Orange Juice, and only wearing a white robe. Brad, Leena, and Dr.Toros were in there.  
  
Bit:Wher is Jamie? Brad: In his bed. Leena: Get ready, only one hour untill the match. Bit: What, it is already twelve-thirty! Why did you ot wake me up earlier in in bed!(Leena and Bit are a couple now) Leena: Because you needed your sleep. Bit walks back in his room and starts getting ready. Brad: I am going to take the Shadow Fox out for a run. I will be back in a  
  
a in thirty-minutes. Leena: Ok. Wait! I will go with you. Bit,Honey, I am going on a run with Gun Sniper, Bye. Bit walks out of the bathroom with his robe open were you can see his baby- blue boxers and a tooth-brush in his mouth, and to top it off, he had toothpaste foamed up on the sides of his mouth. Bit: Ok. Bit just takes a shower, gets dressed and sits in the living room watching a battle from Goliathe( a near-by planet only used for zoid battles.) on ZNN with Dr.Toros on the couch. Dr.Toros: In this battle, is a Blade Liger against a Shield Liger against a Lightning Saix.The Blade Liger has Mini-Boosters and Triple Powered Laser Strike Claw. The Lightning Saix had Flamethrower on it's back, and the Shield Liger had Missle Launcher the size of a three-personed sized couch!  
  
They watched that untill Leena and Brad came back. For those who want to know, the Blade Liger won. Out on the battle feild( where they were anyways) There were only one Zabre Tiger in site. No Pteras in site. The side hatchs opened on the cover cargo. The Cargo Launched Leena's Gun Sniper and the other one launched the Shadow Fox. Finally the Hover Cargo Launches Schnieder Zero out on the field.  
  
A White Cylender Capsule falls from the sky. It ofcourse makes a crater. The Capsule opened and a white robot was there. the Robot: The next thirty mile radias is a Zoid battle zone. Only Zoid Pilots and team member are alowed on it.Todays match is the Blitz Team vs. the Comet Team. Battle Mode 0973.Area Scanned, BattleField Ready, FIGHT!!!  
  
Out of the sky flys 3 pteras. Then the Hover Capsule launches Jamie in the Pteras. Jamie: Wild Eagle online! A visual on everyones screen shows up.then more screens show up. One was a old man, the other were Young Women.  
  
Brad Piloted the Shadow fox fifthteen miles away from the hover cargo. No one seem to chase him. Brad: I can see another Ptera with my Heat Seeking Vision I just installed in the Shadow Fox. Leena Ran Towards the Zabre Tiger. Dr.Toros: Leena, Go for a full scale attack. The pteras will go after you. Brad when they come down blast them. Bit, I wont you to attack from behind with a laser strike claw. Wild Eagle, attack the stronges Pteras that has not revealed itself yet. They won't no what hit them. The Blitz team: Right.  
  
Bit flies by the Zabre Tiger trying to catch his attention. It worked. Leena Charges at the Zabre Tiger. a Ptera Pilot: Let's get em'. They will pay for such a foolish attempt. Wild Eagle drops a missle on the Old man in the Patera and he flies to the ground like a flaming bat out of Hell. another Pilot: Why you. Brad shots the three down with ease. Another Pilot: Where did he come from? the Zabre Tiger is looking all around. Bit charges with laser strike claw. Zabre Tiger Pilot: You Fool! Liger Zero Schnieder bounced off the Zabre Tigers Sheild and flew to the ground. the Zabre Tiger blew a few blasts at Liger Zero Schnieder so he can't get up. Brad: You ok Bit? Leena We should do a Double attack. Bit: Yeah. System shut though. Wild Eagle: Make that a trio attack! Leena: Yeah! ShadowFox ran up to the Zabre Tiger, same with Leena.Wild Eagle dropped bombs on the Zabre Tiger so the shield would go up and the lower shield would weakin'. Just enough time that Brad and Leena could sneak some powerful shots. Judge Robot: the Battle is over. the Battle is over. The winner... Judge raised left arm with red color Judge: the Blitz Team!  
  
  
  
Back in the Hover Cargo...  
  
Jamie: That match was awesome. Good pilots. We are now in the O class. Bit: Yeah!  
  
Next Episode: Zabres Team 3rd Episode: Blizzard Team 4th Episode: Fluegel Team 5th Episode: Storm Team 6th Episode: BackDraft Team 7th Episode: Champion Elephendars Team 8th Episode: Lightning Team 9th Episode: Wolf Team 10th Episode: Royal Team 11th Episode: Purple Star Team 12th Episode: Zoid Inspection 13th Episode: Sisco Team 14th Episode: Night Fox Team 15th Episode: Toros Team 16th Episode: Element Team 17th Episode: Royal Cup-Toros Fluegel Storm Team 


	2. the Zabre Team

Zoids:Galactic BattleGrounds Episode two: the Zabre Team by Josef Kainrad  
  
Tuesday In the Hover Cargo's Kitchen  
  
Bit: Man, we ruled yesturday. Jamie walks in the Kitchen Jamie: Yeah. We kicked there..What is that!  
  
Bit: What? Jamie: Oh just another ZNN battle. Oh well. Jamie turns off the t.v. in the kitchen. Bit: So, you want to open a shop, with selling Zoids? Jamie: Yeah. I can sell zoids, sell zoid parts, and I can Repair Zoids. Dr.Toros walks in, and poors some coffee in his mug. Dr.Toros: So, you guys ready for our big battle tommorow? Bit: Yeah, Liger and I can take on anything. Jamie: Not without us beside you. Everyone in the Kitchen laughs. Bit poors some Sugar in his coffee. Jamie gets himself a chocolate Doughnut with white icing and multi-colored sprinkles from the fridge. Bit sits down at the table in the kitchen. Dr.Toros: I could use a Zoid Pilot's Digest right about know. Bit: I will get you won at the mall, when Leena and I go there today. Brad walks in. Brad: What is the special occasion at the mall? Bit: Oh nothing. Just some take out dinner, then a movie. Dr.Toros: What movie? Now don't be taking my little girl to a Scary Movie. I know what you do there. Bit: Umm... It is a comedy. You may have heared of it,Zoids: the Next Generation. Jamie: Yeah I have heared of it. I am going to see it with someone on Friday. Bit: Oh yeah, who? Jamie blushed. Jamie:Tina Vibe Dr.Toros: Well, I hope your first date goes well. Brad: I remember my first. Bit: Yeahin a sigh.  
  
They all walked into the Living Room. Leena walks out of her room. Leena: Pooky, do you know where I put my hair gel? Bit: Yeah, in our bathroom, in your droor. Brad laughs out loud. Bit: I am going to check up on Liger Zero. Video Screen turns on. While Bit is in the main room on his way to Liger Zero. It was a Younger women. Looks like she is about 17, with green eyes and her hair was a shiny-silver. Her hair was very long. She let it all hang out. Her hair that is. mysterious Lady: Hello? Is anyone there. Bit: Yeah, I am hear. Lady: I am looking for Jamie on the Blitz team. This the right number. Bit: Yeah, who may I ask this is? Lady: Why I am Tina Vibe. Bit: Oh you are Tina. Heared alot about you. Hold on a sec. Bit goes into the Living room. Brad: You done already? Bit: No. Um.. Jamie you have a visual caller. Jamie: Who? Bit: Your girlfriend Tina Vibe. Jamie blushed.He walked in the main room.Bit went to check on Liger. Jamie: Hello. Tina: Hi Jamie. You all cool for Friday? I am. Would you like to go get some dinner? Jamie: I am busy today. But, tommorow would be good. Yeah, after my battle,though. Tina: Ok. Pick me up at 5pm. Jamie: Zoid Battle is at 6pm. But how about 8? Tina: Ok. Bye Jamie Jamie: Tommorow, OK. Bye.  
  
Jamie walked back in the living room. Dr.Toros: Who are we facing tommorow? Jamie: I don't know. Brad: I will go check. Brad walked into the Main Controll Room. Leena walks in the living room all dressed up. Leena: Where is..sigh Bit? Jamie watching a Movie on DVD on the t.v.: I don't know. Wait, he went to check on Liger Zero. Leena: Thank you. Leena walks into the garage part of the Hover Cargo. Dr.Toros: I am going out. Jamie: Where? Dr.Toros: Somewhere, don't know yet. Jamie just stayed in the Hover Cargo all day, mostly talking to Tina. Leena and Bit went to the movies in the local mall. Dr.Toros went to Site Seeing around the City. Brad went to go see Naomi Fluegel. They spent the day running in there Zoids.  
  
The Next day  
  
Everyone one was in the living room eating Potatoe Chips with Onion Dip and drinking Soft Drinks. Bit: Brad, did you get themunch...munchname of the Team we are fighting today? Brad: Yeahbursts out with laughter. It is odd though..giggle. Leena: It must be extremely funny for Brad Hunter to die of laughter. Dr.Toros: Yeah, you are right. Bit: Well, what is it? Brad: We are facing the...Zabre Team! Jamie: That is pretty funny. They are going to go down pretty hard. We are better than we were last season, and we still whooped them. Dr.Toros: Brad, when is our game? Brad: Six. Leena: Well it is four'o'clock right now. That is enough time for a long run, or practice. Bit: Yeah, I will need to decide weither to where the Jager or Schnieder armor. Brad: Does not matter. You whooped them with the Liger Zero regular armor. Bit: Yeah, you are right. Ok, heads is Schnieder, and tails is Jager. Bit flips a coin. The coin lands on tails. Bit: Jager it is.  
  
They all went out on a run. Except Dr.Toros. He looked at some videos of the Zabres Team.  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Jamie:Well, lets go. I wan't to kick some Zaber Tiger tail! The side hatches opened on the Hover Cargo. Shadow Fox Launched out to the field.Jager Zero launched out.Pteras launched out in the sky.Gun Sniper launched out.Out on the field where, as usual, three Yellow Zabre Tigers.  
  
A white capsule dropped from the sky. It was a judge.The Capsule opened. Judge:The next thirty mile radias is a Zoid battle zone. Only Zoid Pilots and team member are alowed on it.Todays match is the Blitz Team vs. Zaber Team. Battle Mode 0992. Area Scanned, Battlefield Ready. Fight!!!  
  
The three Zabre Tiger just vanished. Brad: They Cloaked. I can see them on my heat seeking moniter.They don't know that. Zabre Pilot: Well, it is nice to see you guys and gals again. Bit: Yeah, we should catch up some time. BOOOOOMMM!!!!! While Bit was chatting away Brad shot with his new Ion Cannon on his Shadow Fox. Brad: One down, two to go! Leena: Yeah! BOOOMMMM!!!!! Wild Eagle flew to the ground. Zabre Pilot: We learn better than to not have someone in the air. Another Zabre Tiger flew to the ground it was Yellow, It had GIANT WINGS! Dr.Toros: A Zabre Tiger that can fly! I have to admit, I am most impressed. Leena Stayed at the Back. Gaurding Jager Zero. All the Zabre Tigers decloaked. Bit: I'm going in. Jager Zero charged at the two regular Zabre Tiger. Bit: Laser....Strike....Claw!!!!! Jager Zero destroyed one of the Zabre Tigers Bit: pant,pant Yeah! Leena started shooting wild blast everywhere! Brad: Only two of you left! Pilot: I am very suprised! SLLLLLLAAAAASHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Jager Zero just cut the wing off of the flying Zabre Tiger. Bit:Ha! BBOOOOMMMM!!! Brad blows up the Zabre Tiger that used to have wings with his ION Cannon. Pilot: I give. Don't hurt my Zoid!!!  
  
Judge: the Battle is over. the Battle is over. The winner... Judge raised left arm with red color Judge: the Blitz Team!  
  
Dr.Toros: Ok. Great job guys. We will fix that Pteras right away. Jamie: I need another Zoid. A better one!  
  
After the Battle everyone went to a Zoid shop to look at the Zoids.  
  
Next Episode: Blizzard Team 4th Episode: Fluegel Team 5th Episode: Storm Team 6th Episode: BackDraft Team 7th Episode: Champion Elephendars Team 8th Episode: Lightning Team 9th Episode: Wolf Team 10th Episode: Royal Team 11th Episode: Purple Star Team 12th Episode: Zoid Inspection 13th Episode: Sisco Team 14th Episode: Night Fox Team 15th Episode: Toros Team 16th Episode: Element Team 17th Episode: Royal Cup-Toros Fluegel Storm Team 


	3. the Blizzard Team

Zoids:Galactic BattleGround Episode Three: the Blizzard Team by Josef Kainrad  
  
Wednesday In the Zoids Shop  
  
Jamie was looking at the new Zoids. Jamie muttering to himself: Ok, I have twenty grand from our Zoids battle today. Lets see. one-hundred eighty grand from all my battles I have been saving. Well. I could get myself a Liger! A man that works there: Hello, there. Can I help you? Jamie jumps up. Jamie: You startled me! the man had a blue botton up t-shirt with a name tag that said: Benni Benni: Is there a sertain zoid you are looking for?  
  
Dr.Toros, Brad, Leena, and Bit were checking out the new armor and weopons for there Zoids.  
  
Benni: Hey, you are Jamie from the Blitz team right. I watch all of your matches. You are awesome. Jamie: Thanks. I am looking for something with speed, but power. More Speed than power,though. A good hieght it can jump,too. Like it can basically fly. Benni: You want a Zabre Tiger with wings,right? That was a custome made. You are thinking of a Liger, though. I can feel it. Ligers won't go this fast. I know what is good for you. Jamie: What? Benni: A Lightning Saix. With long-range Ion Cannon Rifle,and..and.. Wings with mini-bosters. Jamie: Sounds good. How much? Benni: It will take about one-hundred and fifty grand. I will be ready by friday. Jamie: Sounds good to me. I will pay you when I get it. But it is... Jamie looks at his watch. Jamie:Seven twenty-six. I have to get ready for my date tonight.  
  
They went to the Hover Cargo(there new home). Jamie goes on his date.  
  
  
  
Thursday In the Hover Cargo  
  
Bit and Leena walked out of there room and headed for the living room. Brad and Naomi were in there. Dr.Toros and Jamie were playing some Zoids Machine Shop Video Game.  
  
Leena:Hi, Naomi. Naomi: Oh hello, Bit and Leena. Brad:Yeah, morning you two. Leena looks at the clock. Leena: It is only nine am.I need more sleep. By the way, where is Dad and Jamie? Brad: They are playing some Zoids work shop game. Bit: You go to bed if you are tired. I am going to get some coffee. Leena: I guess I will get some, too. Jamie walks in. Jamie: When is our game tommorow?  
  
Leena, in the kitchen: It is your turn to look it up, Bit. Bit: Ok, looking it up right now. Bit walks in the main controll room. Leena: Well, are you two doing ok? Naomi: Yeah Brad: We are going out on a early run in about an hour. Leena: Cool. So you to a couple now? Brad,blushing: No, where did you get that idea! Naomi: You feel that way about me? Brad: Not that way. Naomi walks in the geust room. Leena walks back in the living room with some Chocolate Milk. Leena: Why are you not telling her the way you feel. I think she really likes you. Brad: Not the right time. Naomi walks back in the living room, with her address book. Naomi: Can I use your visual phone to call my team-mate. I forgot, I can't go on a run. I have a Zoid Match today. Brad: Against who? Bit walks back in the living room. Naomi: The Storm Team. They have umm... Some new Zoid, two ligers and.... a Zabre Tiger. That is what I heared. They don't have any files though. There from Earth, I think. Brad: Wow! What is the team we are facing tommorow, Bit? Bit: The Blizzard Team, and it is not tommorow, it is today, at eleven am. Brad: Oh man. Jamie: What!! I can't go in the battle then. The only spare Zoid that we have is Command Wolf, and Pteras is totalled. Brad: You are not using command wolf. I used half of my winnings from the Royal Cup fixing it up! Naomi gets the engines on her Gun Sniper ready and takes off. Brad: Bye! Jamie: Ah,man. Leena goes in the kitchen, and gets a batch of doughnuts.Dr.Toros walks in the living room. Dr.Toros: Oh yeah, Bit, Did you get the information on our next match? Bit: Yeah, we are facing two...Umm.... Two Elephanders, with iceblasters ontop of the Ion Cannon blasts. Leena, walking in the living room with the Doughnut Box, and her Chocolate Milk: What? Not that bad. I bet we will beat them.  
  
Two Hours Later....  
  
Out On the Battle Field  
  
A white Capsule drops from the sky. Brad: What it is not even eleven yet. It is still ten-fifty!  
  
The Capsule Opens. It is a Judge. Judge: The next thirty mile radias is a Zoid battle zone. Only Zoid Pilots and team member are alowed on it.Todays match is the Blitz Team vs. the Blizzard Team. Battle Mode 0785. Area Scanned, Battlefield Ready. Fight!!!  
  
The side hatches of the hover cargo open. Bit put the first armor he could get on Liger Zero. Schnieder Zero was launched out on the field. Shadow Fox launched on the field. Gun Sniper out on the field. On the field were just two Elephanders. Jamie, inside the hover cargo: I don't know there strategy yet. Give me a couple of minutes. A Elephander Pilot: Ha! You can go first. Ligers are no match for Elephanders. The Elephander on the left blasted a freeze blast at Leena. Leena: My systems are frozen! Jamie: Don't attack them head on. That is what they are freezing you. Run the intire thirty miles. Bit, get into Panzer, and Brad, get out the Ion Cannon. Run Back. They can't catch you guys. Even with that Heavy Crap on you! Schnieder Zero changed it's armor to Panzer Zero, and heady for the end of the Field. Shadow Fox changed his weapon to a Ion Cannon.Both charged at the back. Pilot: You are going to have to come out sooner or later. So just do it now. I don't even care if you are the winner of the Royal Cup. Panzer just blasted all of his missles like crazy at the two Elephanders at the same time Brad blasted his Ion Cannon rappidly at the Two! Both flew done to the ground. When they got up, they fled. Pilot, on left: Well, that was all. We just wanted to fight you and tell people we did not get whooped, or damaged by you. HA! Brad: That was easy. Bit: No kidding.  
  
Judge Robot: the Battle is over. the Battle is over. The winner... Judge raised left arm with red color Judge: the Blitz Team!  
  
Bit: Alright, three battles won. Now we are in the M class.  
  
Next Episode: Fluegel Team 5th Episode: Storm Team 6th Episode: BackDraft Team 7th Episode: Champion Elephendars Team 8th Episode: Lightning Team 9th Episode: Wolf Team 10th Episode: Royal Team 11th Episode: Purple Star Team 12th Episode: Zoid Inspection 13th Episode: Sisco Team 14th Episode: Night Fox Team 15th Episode: Toros Team 16th Episode: Element Team 17th Episode: Royal Cup-Toros Fluegel Storm Team 


End file.
